Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -1 \times \dfrac{16}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{20} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{16}{50} = 0.32$ $ \dfrac{1}{20} = 0.05$ Now we have: $ -1 \times 0.32 \times 0.05 = {?} $ $ -1 \times 0.32 \times 0.05 = -0.016 $